Redefined Lines
by Nofoundation
Summary: It was his death that had left the boy broken. Now with no where to turn, Naruto comes to a decision which would defer everything that he had set his life upon. But along with his decision, there would always be someone to step in his way of disregard.
1. Hollow Eyes

**A/N**: Well this my first shot at a Naruto story. It's based on the later series of Shippuden. Now there will be some rearranging with some parts of the ongoing story, but I'll fit in all that is needed to be said so you all won't get side tracked by this.

**Full Summary**: It was the death of Jiraiya that had left the boy broken. No longer could he remain in the facade that he has put forth all these years. Now with no where to turn, Naruto comes to a decision which would defer everything that he had set his life upon. But along with his decision, there will always be someone to step in his way of disregard. Through unwanted faces, there will always be unwanted remembrance.

Now here's the usual closing disclaimer prayer on how I don't own anything related to this. And with that said, here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Hollow Eyes  
**

Konohagakure.

It was always full of promise. Everyone had always found it beautiful even in drastic times. It never went unappreciated to those who dwelled within the village streets. The rush of the warm winds had always kept the villagers at ease along with the light trees which seemed to almost sway along with the wind. Some seemed to favor the view at night; the illuminating light resounding from paper lamps that hung over the corners of tile roofs which moved along with the tepid air. The night in the village had been like any other; the dim twilight of illuminating stars hanging faintly above the cloudless sky.

The village was always gentle.

But it did not seem to favor one in particular. Through the empty streets sauntered a figure; his arms laying limp to both sides, his face in a stoic manner; lips pressed together in a firm line. His cerulean eyes, light and hallow. This was one who ignored all the sights of his on village. This was one who was deeply troubled.

It was enough to slowly break him.

And through the countless numbers of villagers roaming the streets, there were only a small few who had shot the boy glares of hostility. But he simply ignored the passerbys who shot him resentful stares. This boy in particular has always been known for things that he himself cannot control. Through years of scornful hate, he seemed to let him pass it by like it was nothing of the sort. Though over the years their hate had lessened, but there were still the few villagers who had resented him. But from there, It was as though he had kept a permanent facade across his face, and from there, continued to live as if there was no uneasiness. As if there was no anguish. But he continued to ignore the animosity that the few villagers had cast upon the young boy. They had no notion as to how the boy had carried himself, there was no room for a chance to show them. There never was.

They didn't bother to know his past, and in this point, he chose not to attempt anymore.

So he continued to live his days through his false pretense. But alas, it had finally ceased.

The mask he had worn all these years had nearly snapped. Here, he was uncovered. Here, he revealed the true nature of his being. Here, he was only Naruto Uzumaki, not the monster they all have accustomed to see. It was all these few needed to know.

The boy had ceased on his trail and for a moment, lifting his head to the sky to observe the twilight that the night sky had provided him with. It really was beautiful. The faint aurora bands had drifted faintly across the sky. This boy was to be a fool if he did not value this night. But beyond this luminous sky; beyond the rare nights of shear bliss, he saw nothing.

Nothing at all.

His ocean blue irises absorbed the oncoming light into his own, resounding a lighter tone to his pupils. His light blond hair had oscillated from side to side, brushing his soft tan skin. He did not attempt to brush his wild hair, not that he had even bothered before. His frame was of a slight high in stature, his skin with a light tan that had glowed beneath the night sky. He bore scars on both cheeks that had resembled whiskers, even with those small scars, he had carried himself well.

He tore his eyes off the sky and proceeded forward. There was nothing left to observe for this boy. With no reason to stay, he decided to travel back to his home.

- - - - - - - - - -

The opening streets were now filled with villagers. Their faces were beaming with such promise for tonight. There was no care, there was no sign of forlorn faces between all smiles and grins they each had plastered in their faces. It seemed that only Naruto had disregarded all the abounding number of hopeful villagers in that night.

Maybe if things had turned out differently... maybe--

_No, no..._

What was done, was done. But with that thought in mind, it sunk inside his frame, like a rock heaving down his throat. The thought of his words were too upsetting to sink in, so he let it go.

If only it was as simple as that every time. But he digressed.

Upon his tread to the apartment complex, his eyes ere fixed with the chipped concrete before his feet. He trailed the familiar lining of the flooring until reaching his door. He now faced forward, the white door withering its color from old age. He slowly gripped the doorknob with one hand and turned it, revealing the inside furnishings of his home. Naruto had adopted his ways of never locking his door, and he wasn't about to break the habit. What was precious to him was of nothing to anyone who would stumble off to his home and attempt to take.

The blond took a step inside his apartment room, shutting the door slowly behind him. The creak of the aging door pierced through the calm night and was enough to awake the resting neighbors that took place in the other room beside him. But he did not care right now.

Naruto had leaned his frame against the door, his head slowly craned upwards. The light from his kitchen window had illuminated over his figure, staining his skin with small shadows from the window borders. He shut his eyes momentarily in an act of a calming sense. It was as if it was self triggered, for vivid images had swarmed through his mind... And it was all of him.

Hands were clenched.

He could see him so clearly. He pieced every speck of his profile image so perfectly.

Teeth were snared.

It was so _perfect_--

He began to shake his head slowly.

Almost as if he was still there--

Naruto shook his head wildly, heaving his frame off the door with a bang of his clenched fists and ravaged through his apartment, knocking all personal effects of his possessions unto the ground. What mess was left on his kitchen table was flailed to the ground with a piercing crash. He had only acted on impulse, his blood boiling with sudden rage. It was all he knew for right now. It was all that seemed right in his conscience. The feeling of his rage was always deep within his veins for years kept, the motion was simply never liberated from himself.

And now it was time for his release.

His breath had now started at a quickened paced, his eyes shifting from objects in his room. He took hold of a plate and flung it across the room with a shout, watching it shatter to pieces with a resonant clash. His cerulean eyes bore into the shattered shards of the stained plate. His breath was heaving heavily. It was the only sound that had rang through his ears. The afflicted blond hammered his fists upon the kitchen table, the vibration of the impact sounding there after.

"What the hell do I do now..?" He found himself speaking aloud. His voice was low and broken. It was then he knew the pain wouldn't end in that simple release.

* * *

**A/N**: Hit or miss?

It's been awhile since i wrote-- and actually wanted to take time to actually try and finish. So hopefully I won't quit on this one, because quite frankly, all the others were a fail. So I'm going to try and update at least every week or two. But it would be great if you all could give me some feedback on this. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Unwanted Remembrance

**A/N**: So with the exam days coming soon I don't have time to write out anything. I will be hitting the books. Maybe if I have extra time after studying, I will try and get a little more of this done, but for now, I've finished this one. This will go on with some scenes of the storyline so just bare with me until then!

* * *

**Chapter 2. Unwanted Remembrance  
**

Naruto slumped his frame over the table.

His head lowered.

Knuckles skin white.

His whole frame had shook absentmindedly. Each muscle in his entire body had tensed, but it was the least of his worries at the moment. His eyes narrowed in disdain. Eyebrows knitted together in grief. He bit his lip roughly, almost enough to break the skin. But he had ceased, now clenching his jaw.

_The young blond had rushed through each tree branch, leaping in higher distances than what the others had seemed to managed. No longer did he keep a steady pace with the rest of his members. What mattered in his state of mind was for him to reach Sasuke._

Naruto had slowly began to ease his frame. His strained fingers had now separated from his hard grip. Slowly, he rose his head, now staring straight into the dirty floorboards of his apartment.

_The shouts of his comrades had now ceased. And he continued to leap from tree to tree, planting his feet roughly upon each branch he set foot on. He was certain that this time he would retrieve him from harm's grasp. There was no doubt in his mind that it would go wrong. There was no single shred of doubt. With each self words of hope lingering in his mind, it was enough to further his advance. _

His blue irises had took in the moon's line of light. And through those beautiful eyes of his, nothing was shone. It was almost absent. Hollow in fact. He craned his head upwards gently, his head slightly facing the ceiling. The illuminating light now revealed his features, showing his lips pressed together firmly. This act of a calming ease did not seem to work for the boy at all. It was only so much he could take in.

_The sun's rays had shifted through the moving leaves of each tree, leaving specks of shadows around the entire area. The snapping of twigs and leaves were the only sound to break the silence. He sensed no other presence along his way, which had relieved the blond from unwanted confrontation. These were the moments where he had stopped at nothing until there as no other trail to follow._

Faint sounds of the irritated neighbors had pounded through the walls of the room. It seemed that they were not going to take the boy's agitation too kindly. But the blond didn't intend to do so either with their own. So he had only disregarded their short complaints. Just cancel it out.

_The fox wielder had his eyes set straight forward, his face set in a stern look. _

Naruto straightened his posture, veering his head from the light. The sounds of their pounding had finally ceased. But even with the pressing silence, it wasn't what he had wanted this to be. But in all sense, what had he expected? This was the beginning of hardship for him. He knew that.

_Naruto had continued in his swift pace. Easily avoiding contact with the large branches in his path. Though he had all intention to proceed, one swift touch of his shoulder had ceased all train of thought._

The blond had reopened his eyes to the darkness of his apartment. He opened his eyes to the reality that he had bore since his first days. He opened his somber eyes to memories that he wished to cast off, because for right now, there was no room for reminiscence.

_Upon landing on a branch, he turned around sharply, his pupils contracting with any sign of anonymous figures afoot. He froze, his breath coming to a pause. The boy shifted his eyes from the surrounding trees to the ground below him. After moments of scouring the area, Naruto turned back around. His gaze was far off into the depths of nowhere in particular. The light graze seemed unnatural. Ghostly. Almost eerily.  
_

But the command of shutting his troubles far had not favored him. His mind had begin to flash with images of his unwanted memories. His pain had served as a constant reminder of the hole he had dug into his chest.

_Naruto was not aware of his members closing alongside him. He was trapped in a trance of the sudden approach from before, only making out their voices to be muffled and vague. He had only wished that for one moment they would shut their mouths, but he digressed. Naruto tore his eyes off the sight he had watched absentmindedly, and he turned his head slowly towards the others. A lofty man had approached the blond. Even with his mask concealing his profile, his eye bared a tint of concern within. 'The fifth has ordered us to withdraw from the mission and proceed back to the village.' _

The uncontrollable anxiety had ran through Naruto's body once more. His body frozen. Palms tensed. With each flash of the unwanted remembrance, it had began to take a toll on him mentally and physically. But he continued to make efforts unto blocking it all away. His breath had risen in ways he could not control, and in mere moments, he found himself leaned over the mahogany table.

_With those words spoken, Naruto shook his head wildly; eyes shrink wrapped in disbelief to the Jonin's words. 'What the hell are you saying?' He inquired slowly, recoiling at the sudden call. "We came too far to just leave now! We need--** I **need to see this through!" His voiced had rose slightly, clenching his fists tightly. He turned to the others, expecting an initial response from them as well, but they were silent. Their gaze averting his own. Naruto's eyes shifted through their faces, sensing no objections._

The blond swallowed hard, his throat dry and seared. Sweat had fell from the creases of his forehead, dripping down slowly into his brow. He was going through the motions of a stable state of mind and convulsion. But in this battle, he was only sinking deeper and deeper. Just cancel it out.

_Sakura had abstained from looking into Naruto's shattered profile. She knew it would have hit him hard more than any other. Naruto's light eyes lingered down in discontent. He could sense the white haired man's eye fixed on him. 'Come on, Naruto. There's an ANBU squad waiting for us.' He motioned, his voice light and filled with uneasiness for the boy's reaction. He knew Naruto would not take this well. Naruto's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed as he spotted the ninja yards away from the group. There was no use in arguing with the older man now. And with that note, he brushed passed them, not giving the others a second glance.  
_

Just cancel out everything.

_It rained shortly after they arrived at the village. Signs like these were never positive. Naruto had stared past the Sannin into the window. The droplets of rain were the only pitch to break the everlasting silence. The rest of team seven were across the room, each scattered in no particular arrangement. In front of Naruto seated Tsunade, her elbows propped upon the wooden desk; its contents piled with paperwork and opened of the disorganized mess had mattered at the moment. Naruto exchanged glances to other figures beside the fifth Hokage, his eyes narrowing at an elderly toad who had kept his glare upon the boy. Naruto opened his mouth, hesitating to speak._

Just cancel out _everyone_.

_'Why did you sent us back here, granny?' Naruto spoke dryly. He was cursing inwardly, speculating if he continued his advance if he was able to finally reach Sasuke. What could possibly be more important than his rescue to have the woman summon him back to the village? Tsunade had looked past his bitter manner and pressed her lips together into a firm line. She looked over to Kakashi with a stoic gaze. With a nod of his head, she continued on. 'Naruto...  
_

This wasn't helping.

..._ This is concerning Jiraiya-sama_.'_ With those words said, Naruto jerked slightly, all agitation in his body ceased. He took a step forward away from the others; hands now clenched. "What is it?" He inquired softly, the vexation in his voice had slipped through his lips for the others to take notice. The toad beside her had immediately rose from his position; straightening its body slightly, but soon came slouching down once more; hands behind its back as it faced Naruto. It's eyes were narrowed naturally, and it held a prudent glint to them under the furrow of it's eyebrows. 'So this here boy's Jiraiya-chan's pupil?'_

None of the walls he had put forth had withstood the abundant remembrance he had wished to cast away. He didn't want to remember anymore. None of it. Naruto swiftly wiped the sweat from his forehead, brushing his fingers between his wild, light hair to push the unwanted strands out of his face. Everything was always harder when you tried to block out things you couldn't control.

_ The older Sannin had replied with a simple nod of her head, now resting her chin upon the palms of her hands. 'Yes, this is Uzumaki Naruto. The 'Destined Child' I suppose...' She spoke, her eyes fixed on the elder toad. Naruto lost all focus on the fifth's words and looked to the toad. 'A grandpa frog, now? What gives?' He spoke dryly, his lip twitching with annoyance. Tsunade's eyes shifted to the blond, now lowering her arms to the table. 'Watch your tone, Naruto!' She seethed in a louder tone, her face remaining calm. 'This is one of the great head hermits of Myouboku Mountain, Fukasaku-sama. He came all the way here to talk to you.'_

Naruto lowered his arm, his fingernails slowly dragging with his skin until he reached to his side. With fidgeting hands, he pulled his chair over behind his frame and sat down slowly. His lofty frame slumped lower, letting his arms limp over to his sides. He was now calm. He was now one with the creaking sounds echoing through the worn out chair. And with eyes only half open, he proceeded to try again. It was back to square one.

'_He's Jiraiya-sama's teacher, a great and wise figure who taught him Hermit-Style Ninjustu.' Tsunade had stated with a softer voice, watching as the boy's piqued expression now altering into a look of surprise. Naruto relaxed his furrowed brows, the corners of his lips had shut firmly. And with arms crossed, he nodded to the elder hermit to continue. 'Alright old toad, what'd you wanna tell me?' Naruto questioned with slight ease, now growing impatient with the hermit. The wise Fukasaku had lowered his head to a slight degree, furrowing his thick eyebrows. 'Now where do I start...' He mumbled softly, unable to piece together words to tell the boy. 'Guess I'd just better say it.' His voice was hardly audible to those around, but Naruto heard quite well. The hermit had straightened his head, his face dark._

_No, no..._ This isn't how it's suppose to be. The blond thought faintly. This isn't how it's suppose to--

_'Jiraiya-chan was killed in battle.'_

Naruto snarled loudly, gritting his teeth. And with one breath held, he pushed his body off the wooden seat, letting it crash to the ground with no second thought. He had slammed his fists on top of the table once again, not baring to even _hear_ the words play through his mind again. The blond's breathing quickened, almost trembling, and he buried his nails into the mahogany surface of the table's surface, scraping the carved design of the wood. When he began to feel the splinters pierce through his skin, he threw the entire table airborne, watching with enraged eyes as the wood whirled through the kitchen room, toppling over with snapped pieces to end its hold. The pain he felt would never suffice with all the destruction of anything he touched. He was far from finished.

_Naruto's frame had grown rigid. Eyes widened. Lips parted. No words were exchanged between anyone inside the office. Naruto could only stare in disbelief; his pupils shaking lightly within his hollow eyes. His brows were now knit together in rage, though his eyes heavy with grief. 'You sent him there... didn't you, granny Tsunade..?' He inquired bitterly, averting the Sannin's glare. He could sense her forehead creasing with frustration for the blond. She lowered her gaze to her piled files, her lips parting. 'Yes.' She answered simply, her tone heavy with anguish. Naruto's jaw clenched, and he shot his head forward with a snarl. 'What the hell were you thinking?!' He now yelled, his voice echoing throughout the office. Sakura had winced at his words, and turned her head to the fifth, waiting for her reaction. But alas, there was no word. Beside the blond, Kakashi had placed a hand over his shoulder as an act to calm the boy. "Enough Naruto... you should understand exactly how the fifth feels...' But Naruto merely shook his shoulder out of his grasp and turned heel. He wanted to hear nothing more from their mouths. No sound, no movement. Just the perceptual resonant of the absence of speech. And in that beat of silence, before any outrage or penitence, he began to retreat out the office._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Shattered pieces of glass utensils were scattered alongside the floorboards. The kitchen table was collapsed with splintered pegs that were useless to ever mend again. Though the apartment was never tidy, the destruction of all furnishings had worsen the environment in the area. And knelt over the scattered pieces was the broken blond. The only sounds of his pants were drawn in. He drew in a deep breath, unable to contain his sanity. This attempt at his forgotten absence of familiar things had not washed over. It would be redrawn through his memory, forever to hold the constant reminder of things that would only pain him to reminisce.

"If he'd been the fifth Hokage," Naruto's voice trembled slightly as he buried his hands over his face. "He'd never make you go on that mission, granny Tsunade." He found himself repeating the words aloud. He recited the letters over in his mind. It was a constant relapse of the memory. And through the pounding of the aggravated neighbors in the rooms beside Naruto, it didn't hush the pained memory deep within his mind.

And he couldn't cry.

His face was vacant, unable to muster arm tears unto his eyes. He was unable to fully release the hurt he had felt throughout his frame. How would crying make him feel any better? How would this solve anything that has happened? _This isn't how it was suppose to be._ Naruto thought to himself as he lowered his arms to the floor. He could feel the specks of glass pierce through his soft skin, but it was all in the back of his mind at the moment. _Who the hell are you kidding? _I shouldn't be feeling this. _This..._

Numb.

Naruto paused, his lips parted. It wasn't the right word, but it was the first to come into mind. With that inwardly said, he pushed all force into his arms, lifting his whole frame off the ground, and looked over the area. Naurto lowered his eyebrows at the mess, his face stoic. Without a second glance he turned heel to leave the premise, the glint of the leaf headband lying on the ground; showing a speck of white beyond the shadows of the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Exams suck. Review? Okay.


	3. Watching Over

**A/N**: On chapter 3. How swell. Due to a minor set back with my sister crashing the laptop... as well as the main computer as well, I had forgotten some things I wanted to add to this chapter. But d'oh well. And thank you to the reviewers who commented on this. I appreciate all the feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 3. Watching Over  
**

The creek of the opening door was not all that had greeted him upon that night. Naruto veered his head from left to right, his jaw clenched. The restless neighboring villagers were circled only feet from the boy. Foreheads creasing with animosity. Lips stretched all the way to the sides of their wrinkled faces with a snarl; their moles seemed to reach to the other side of their profiles. He had just deprived them of a well rested sleep and he didn't feel the need to deny his act. He didn't even need to take notice of their hostile faces. He already knew.

"Naruto!" A startled, but worried voice had called out from the neighboring circle. Through the low murmurs of the elder villagers, one was maneuvering through the little speck of people and found their way towards the young fox. Naruto found himself lifting his head towards the crowd, only to see a familiar man just feet away from his own being. He was slightly taller than the boy, his facial structure more in tone than the boy's. Though his scar had marred over his upper nose had shown greatly, it didn't take off the way he presented himself. Though he was usually seen with his Chuunin uniform, he was only clothed in the undergarments of his usual attire. His leaf headband had shined a streak of light over the boy from the illuminating night, his eyes squinting lightly through his stained vision. The only positive outcome was that he didn't need to bare the empathy the man had shown him through his profile. Through his blocked line of perception, Naruto could only see the silhouette of the man's frown.

Well this certainly made things better.

Naruto lowered his head, unable to let the man see him in this state. He wanted nothing more than for the others close to him to never see him at his worst. But in this case, it did not favor him.

The man had looked towards the others, no motioning his hands softly to ease away. "Gomen, I'll handle this," He said aloud. "You all just... try and get some sleep." And through the uncalled intervention, the neighbors had all agreed and retreated back to the comforts of their home. When all was cleared, the man had lowered his arms to his sides, now looking down at the boy. His brows lowered somberly, brown pupils saddened at the condition of the boy.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto had began, his voice calm. "It wasn't my intention for this to happen."

"Naruto," Iruka had smiled sadly, placing his large hand over the boy's shoulder. It seemed to cover all his shoulder space as he gave it a comforting pat. "Let's go." He spoke with reassurance, averting the hostility he had caused his neighbors. In a random thought, this reminded him of Naruto's past mischief towards the villagers, and with that in mind, he smiled inwardly.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise at the man's reaction, and his head surged up at the man with parted lips. This was the last thing he had expected from the trouble he had caused. But to keep the tension from growing any further, he took Iruka up to his offer and began to join his side when he noticed the Chuunin looking past the blond to the indoors of his apartment. His eyebrows surfaced greatly, lips pressed together.

With a great sigh, he reached over the blond's shoulder to close the door. "We'll deal with the mess later."

- - - - - - - - - -

The walk through the village had lasted only in an eerie silence. Naurto had not once looked for an opportunity to speak to his former teacher for any kind of simple conversation. He felt the comfort of the silence follow suit in between the two. To him, he felt the need to let it remain it as it was. But the Chuunin had thought otherwise. With his hands dug into the pockets of his uniform, he sighed inwardly, not seeming to find a right approach to talk to the blond. Through each step descending down the concrete stairs, his hands had stirred within the fabric of his pockets, keeping him occupied with some sense. It was as if this walk between close friends had emerged into an encounter in a deli supermarket.

You take a number.

You wait back in line.

No glances, no exchange of words.

And the process would only repeat throughout. This could only continue for so long for the older man. And he drew in a deep breath and said, "Naruto," But as he turned to face the blond, he wasn't present beside him. With a puzzled expression, he craned his neck over slightly, searching for his whereabouts. On the first glance, he spotted the boy steps above his own, his gaze elsewhere. "Naruto." He called out once more, his voice more audible to him, but he did not turn to meet his stare. So with one sigh, Iruka turned heel. His brown eyes had took notice of Naruto overlooking the building above, and with his own eyes, they trailed up to his spot of glare.

The general shop.

Iruka blinked, ceasing the shuffling of his pockets. He had expected Naruto to gawk more at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop then at the tiny general store, but he digressed, and he traveled back just the steps to join his former student, now looking down at him.

"Just wait one second." Naruto had said, now walking through the glass doors of the store, the shrill chimes of the bell had sprung to life as it was opened. Iruka watched his slouched figure proceed through the isles until he turned away from sheer sight. Iruka shook his head with an inward smile. Naruto has never ceased to amaze the man, even in times such at such hardship. With that mental note said, the lofty man lounged against the rough building, his eyes fixed upon the sign above. The neon sign flickering on and off.

On

...and then off.

And it would repeat the same notion over and over. The colored light of the sign had reflected over the man's tawny irises, his pupils contracting with the artificial lights above. As transfixing as it was to bear, he didn't forget the absence of his former pupil within the store. The man blinked, now turning his head towards the entrance of the shop, and as if it was well rehearsed, Naruto had opened the door, in his hand he held a double bound popsicle stick, his fingers wrapped around one of the two wooden sticks.

Naruto turned towards the man, meeting his stare, and smiled weakly, and said, "Let's go."

Though Iruka was taken aback by the blond, he had asked no questions and only followed the boy suit.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was under a street lamp where the two males had taken place under. Seated on opposites of the wooden bench, Iruka had kept his eyes on the fox. Naruto had seemed to not take notice of his glare, and for minutes, cerulean irises seemed glue to the ground. And he did not even touch his own popsicle, nor did he look away from his perception of view.

He was almost like a doll.

And through the eyes of the broken boy, he could only retrospect on the popsicle as the substance of the treat had dripped down his tan fingertips.

He remembered the smile _he_ had given the young boy when he broke off the bonding food to share with him after a day of long training. It was those little things that _he_ had done for the young fox to help guide him through the years.

The drops had now extended to the concrete floor.

And it was the simple things such as the ice cream that had brought about the unwanted memories in him. Naruto shook his head lightly, tossing out the lingering past behind his head. This wasn't the time for this. _This wasn't the time..._

"I heard about Jiraiya-sama."

The sudden call of Iruka's voice had broke the blond out of his trance. And finally being able to digest the words he had said, he cringed; his body rigid as stone, muscles tensed.

Oh how it stung to hear his name.

"Yeah..." Naruto finally admitted. That itself, had took a lot to say.

The dark haired man lowered his eyes, shifting his weight under the bench. One arm leaning against the railing, the other perched on his knee. Iruka exhaled lightly, tearing his eyes off the kitsune and stared to the vast space into nothing in particular. Naruto's blunt words weren't any easier to speak to him.

"I wanted him to keep watching me." Naruto solemnly spoke out, shaking out the drips of the ice cream unto the concrete ground. Iruka paused, eyebrows perked up in surprise. "I wanted him to be here when I became Hokage." Naruto continued, this time, with no hesitation. "To have him see me do more than screw up." He ended the note with a faint chuckle. When there was nothing more to be said from the boy, Iruka smiled weakly, now closing the empty space between Naruto and his own.

"Jiraiya-sama had nothing but praise for you. He'd brag constantly about you, how you were practically his grandson." Iruka replied gently. Unlike Naruto's tone, his was more reassuring. And in the midst of all the anguish, Naruto had found himself staring at the man before him, his lips parted. "How you were a man who inherited his spirit. He never doubted for a minute that'd you grow to be a wonderful Hokage." It was at that last word that Iruka had returned his stare and immediately smiled. The vivid scar planted on his nose seemed to lift slightly as he did so.

Naruto leaned back against the bench, blinking several times. With his lips shut, he swallowed hard, finding it a surprise that he could withstand a talk of his former sensei.

In past tense.

In ways where he didn't need to struggle to forget.

Iruka lifted his lofty frame off the bench, now gently grabbing hold of the dripping popsicle stick from Naruto's grasp. The kitsune shifted his eyes to the man's, letting his hands limp over his knee. "Jiraiya-sama will always be watching over you. I'm sure he's looking down at you now, wherever he is." Iruka continued calmly, now taking steps in front of the blond, bending his his knees over to see eye to eye with him. It was tawny irises against those of cerulean. "Don't stop being the person who earned all that praise. Be yourself...cheer up!" He ended the note with a smile, his cheek bones stretched slightly to reveal a smile of sincerity.

With a snap of the popsicle, the brunette handed one of the split ice cream to Naruto, his eyes following the frozen treat as it was passed to him. The Chunnin's smile grew, now baring his teeth lightly. Naruto lifted his hand, grabbing hold of the stick and shifted his eyes back to his former sensei.

"Now c'mon, Naurto." Iruka motioned with one hand, his mouth stuffed with the frozen ice cream. It was only with a stuffed mouth where you spoke in mumbles. "I think it's time that we deal with your apartment."

And through the eyes of the broken boy, he did not picture the great Sannin, Jiraiya like he thought he would. In that moment, he only saw Iruka as himself, and no one else.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sundays. They were a day of bliss and relaxation. It was those days where there was hope of a better seven days ahead. Sundays were the hours of lounging and not even second guessing to do otherwise. And it was always those Sundays where the sun seemed to shine its brightest in the mornings. And in the brightest morning of all week, Naruto stirred awake from his sleep from the shining light. The first vision of day had blinded his eyes incredibly; now shutting his eyes tightly.

It was too tiring.

Now with much more ease, Naruto reopened his eyes slowly, taking in the sunlight casting through his window. Blinking several times, he lifted his upper frame off the comforts of the soft velvet pillows and sheets.

Pinched eyebrows. Vision a broken haze. A stain of drool seeping from the corners of his lips.

He wanted nothing more than to slump back into the domain of his slumber for a couple more hours. _Jus' a couple more..._

A sudden shift of something had changed his entire plans for the day. Naruto swayed his upper body over to the incoming sound beneath the towering mattress. Upon the wooden floor boards rested Iruka; his lofty frame sprawled over the floor. The blankets wrinkled and grasped gently within the man's large hands. His dark hair was out of the usual ponytail he usually wore it in, and strands of his tossled hair were spread across his face. And in that moment, Naruto recognized what the Chunnin meant when he said that he saw himself in Naruto.

Naruto's cerulean eyes now flickered to the furnishings of his apartment, recalling the night before when Iruka tirelessly helped him to pick up the mess of the destruction he had made. Beside the corner of the wall slumped a bag of the broken wood and glass remains, next to it stood a broom lounging against the trash bag. Naruto remembered Iruka's straining eyes as he collected the mess with the broom. And when he was done with one pile, it would lead to another.

Naruto withdrew his eyes from the bags and went back to the man.

_'Don't stop being the person who earned all that praise. Be yourself... cheer up!'_

The blond shut his eyes briefly, the first smile of morning escaping his lips. _Yeah, yeah... I'm trying._

He dismissed the memory and scratched his head, scooting his body towards the edge of the bed. He planted his feet firmly on the floor boards, careful not to stir the dark haired man. He reopened his eyes, staring into the kitchen room ahead of him. He stood up, ignoring the urge to stretch and proceeded towards the kitchen. Though he felt the motions not to eat, he ignored the neutral signs and decided to do so for the sake of his health, and possibly not to regret it during the day.

He sauntered through the kitchen slowly, taking his time to reach the old handles of his refrigerator, and upon opening it, there was nothing more than the usual spoiled milk and seasoning condiments. With twirling fingers, Naruto reached for the spoiled carton, peering into the inside of the box. It's thick texture rolled to the other side of the box, sending a long face running through the boy's lips. But it couldn't be helped. With the other hand, he shut the door softly, now straightening his posture. But through the morning sluggishness of his being, he merely slumped over once again.

And just like an eerie pinch of intuition, Naruto's irises darted toward the left of him, now eying the presence of Kakashi across from him. With acts of teleportation, there was no such definition of privacy anymore.

"How are you holding up, Naruto?" The man had asked inquisitively, his frame lounged against the nearest wall beside him. Through his masked face, Naruto could see the somber creases planted behind the fabricated threading.

"Just fine." Naruto managed to say, trying his best to hide the bitterness in his tone. His hand had shook the thick milk inside the carton slowly, letting out a foreboding hush with only the sound of the sploshing milk to leave the two in an uncomfortable silence, though what it seemed to the Jonin.

Kakashi tore his eyes off him, now shifting towards the broken table lying in the corner, to the expiration date on the milk carton. "Well... that's good to hear." He cleared his throat. "Tsunade-sama has ordered us back to her office."

Naruto blinked lazily, wrinkling his nose. "Granny again?"

Kakashi lifted his brow to the blond's response. He expected of a more angered answer, but it left the man at ease to have to not deal with a tempered student. He sat there, unplayed, waiting for the boy to say more, but he only took a sip of the stale milk, resulting the Jonin to wince slightly. He had no idea how the blond could even think of settling for the fetid substance like he did. And in the back of his mind, he wished not to even know. "Well get ready quickly." Kakashi digressed, throwing out the thought.

Naruto smacked his lips together, regretting the small taste of the milk and looked down, observing his night clothes; the usual simple white shirt baring the whirlpool symbol, along with his black calf lengthen pants. He shrugged his shoulders, seeing no sense into changing and exchanged glances with Kakashi. "I think this is fine." He said, now placing the milk upon the counter top of the kitchen and mumbled, "But I'm going to use the bathroom first, so hold on." He turned, now proceeding out of the kitchen.

Upon hearing the echo of the door shut through the hallway, Iruka had entered the kitchen, tying his hair into the usual ponytail. His eyes were in a lazy daze, and his mouth hung open slightly. And it was when his eyes saw the presence of the Jonin, he immediately perked, coming to a halt.

"When did you get here?" Iruka inquired, stretching his arms with his eyes locked on the other man. Kakashi pushed his body off the wall, placing both hands in the pockets of his dark pants.

"Not too long ago." He said simply, taking his eye off the Chunnin and to the trash bags lying around the floor boards. "I might have stepped on some trash here and there when I arrived though..." Kakashi's voice now drifted off as he pushed some bags over lightly with one foot. "He did quite a lot of damage inside." Iruka shrugged, a light tug of his lip shaping into a smile.

"Naruto can be a bit reckless sometimes." The brunette replied, indecisive to the last word spoken.

And it was those words that Kakashi had lowered his brow in a somber tone. " He isn't doing too well, isn't he?" He questioned softly.

"No... just give him time. He'll recover from all of this, he always does." Iruka reassured.

"Perhaps it may be best to save those words after he comes back from the fifth's." Kakashi spoke dolefully, the creases of his mask showing a firm line imprinted. Immediately Iruka paused, perplexed by his words.

"What do you mean?" Iruka inquired softly, now crossing his arms in a curious manner. Kakashi withdrew his sight from the man in response. "What is the meeting about, Kakashi?"

Footsteps were heard leaving the room ahead and Iruka immediately closed his mouth, not taking his eyes off the Jonin in front of him. The answer had came to a halt, and it seemed whatever they had in store for the blond would only bring nothing of more hurt. Iruka did not turn when Naruto had crossed him by. His tawny eyes seemed engraved into those dismal eye of Kakashi's.

"Iruka?" It was the sudden voice of Naruto's that had broke the hushed tension between the two men. Iruka blinked,withdrawing his gaze from the other man and look down at the boy, uncrossing his arms. "We're off to granny Tsunade's." Naruto informed him, exchanging glances with Kakashi who merely nodded his head. Iruka's lips were parted slightly, now seeing a slight smile on the boy's face. "Thank you for everything yesterday."

"Yeah... sure." Iruka replied slowly, watching as the boy made his way towards the door now, Kakashi's eye trailing his figure before coming back to Iruka's.

"Take care." He bid to the Chunnin before turning his back on him follow Naruto suit.

The brunette stood rigid in the kitchen floor boards of Naruto's home. The smile he witnessed on the fox's face was feared to be the last he would ever see in time to come. Iruka sighed deeply; shoulders lowered in a slight manner, arms hanging limp to his sides. He could only pray for Naruto's sake of the long day awaiting him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi had shut the door behind him gently, turning the knob slightly to avoid the click of the side locks for it was still early and he didn't want to trouble any neighbors beside the blond's home... as if the night before wasn't considerably stressful enough for them, but that fact was unknowable to Kakashi.

He turned, seeing Naruto leaning his frame against the rails of the complex. His vision was obscured by the morning light that dove into his irises the moment he stepped foot outside. And all he could do for the moment was wait until the sight grew into him.

"Naruto," The blond immediately turned to him, his brows perked up. "We must get there quickly, everyone is waiting for us."

Naruto turned his attention away from the Jonin and back to the landscape ahead of him. Pursing his lips slightly in thought, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Nah... I think I'm going to walk. Granny can wait." In that abrupt answer, Kakashi sighed, shutting his eye.

_It can't be helped with him..._ And with that thought in mind Kakashi's hands rose forward, proceeding to conjure hands signs to depart. "Just... try and make an attempt come in time." The statement had sounded one of a question, and Naruto nodded his head with a faint smirk before the man had disappeared. The trail of smoke was the only remnant left behind, and as soon as it cleared, the blond composed his body and began to take slow strides through the village.

* * *

**A/N: **It took my awhile to finish this one, but I liked how it played out and hopefully you all did as well. Now in all honesty, it's going to be awhile before I get to finish the fourth chapter, so give me time! But until then, throw in those reviews? That'll be great.


End file.
